1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mini-USB connector assembly, and in particular to a mini connector assembly with a universal series bus interface that is suitable for portable electronic appliance and is plug-and-play.
2. Description of Related Art
Universal Serial Bus (USB) interfaces are introduced to computer-related appliances. The USB interface is configured to support plug-and-play device and is hot-swappable. That is, the USB interface has a capability to be plugged or unplugged without removing the power or rebooting the computer. One USB connector is allowed for up to 127 peripherals to be attached including speakers, telephone sets, CD-ROM drives, joysticks, magnetic tap devices, keyboards, scanners and digital cameras. The USB connection ports are usually positioned near parallel ports or serial ports.
Especially, mini-USB ports are implemented in portable electronic appliances so that the portable electronic appliances are plug-and-play. To be compatible with current specification, the mini-USB ports are only configured with four terminals so that the mini-USB ports do not deal with demand for more data and higher transfer speed.
Thus, there is a need for a new mini-USB connector assembly.